


The Human Medium

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Obi-Wan, Gods I haven't written porn in years, Gratious porn, M/M, My shitty puns but puns nonetheless, Please Forgive me, Sculptor AU, Sculptor!Obi-Wan, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry what did you say?" </p><p>"Does it matter?" </p><p>"Everything you say matters to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Medium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyberpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberpunk/gifts).



> So this came about because [Erin](http://ricooola.tumblr.com/) had the idea of Obi-Wan being a sculptor and I can't seem to resist writing anything she suggests (curse you) and yeah... porn came about.  
> Now, in my defence, this is the first porn I've written _and_ published since like 2011 so please, be kind to me.

His hands covered in red clay, a start contrast to his pale skin, captured Qui-Gon’s attention even as Obi-Wan spoke.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Qui-Gon cleared his throat awkwardly, realising that Obi-Wan had fallen silent.

"Does it matter?" Obi-Wan asked, smirking knowingly as he flexed his hands, running the pads of his fingers over the red clay he was moulding.

"Everything you say matters to me," Qui-Gon answered honestly, eyes dark as he locked his gaze with Obi-Wan's bright blue eyes.

"Doesn't seem like it," Obi-Wan pointed out, still smirking. "Especially when you didn't answer my question."

"I was distracted," Qui-Gon murmured, closing the distance between them in three long strides.

He pressed against Obi-Wan's back, sliding a hand around his waist and lowering his head so his lips ghosted over the shell of Obi-Wan's ear.

"How unfortunate," Obi-Wan's voice hitched when Qui-Gon nipped his earlobe. "I had asked you if you wanted to stay for dinner but since you're obviously distracted-"

Qui-Gon growled, pulling Obi-Wan away from the sculptor he'd been working on, his other hand pressed against Obi-Wan's bare chest.

"Shut up," he ordered, manoeuvring them until he had Obi-Wan's back pressed against the wall near the bank of windows of the studio apartment. "Enough with your wit."

"But my wit is my defining feature," Obi-Wan's grin was bright and sharp as Qui-Gon stared down at him, hands pressing against the younger man's body. "Though it's not my _only_ defining feature."

Qui-Gon silenced him with a kiss. Pressing against the shorter man, grinding against Obi-Wan's thigh, knee pressing itself between Obi-Wan's legs and making him gasp into the kiss.

"Must you always try and make such awful puns?" Qui-Gon asked as he pressed his knee against the hard length in Obi-Wan's trousers.

The sharp intake of breath from the shorter man made him grin.

"I seize the opportunity when it's presented to me," Obi-Wan replied, eyes rolling back in his head as he pressed his head back against the wall.

Qui-Gon grinned and leaned down to press his lips against Obi-Wan's exposed neck, drawing a low keening gasp from the man.

He let out a sharp breath when fingers slipped beneath his shirt, tracing along his rubs up to his chest. "Obi-Wan-"

This time Obi-Wan silenced him with a kiss, open mouthed and drawing Qui-Gon's tongue into his own.

Qui-Gon slipped a hand between their bodies, pushing down the elasticated band of Obi-Wan's trousers and pressed the palm of his hand against his cock, trapped in his underwear.

Obi-Wan let out a keening wail, nails skimming Qui-Gon's sides as Obi-Wan tried to breath.

Breaking the kiss Qui-Gon immediately dropped his lips back to Obi-Wan's neck, sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin as his hand pressed on Obi-Wan's trapped cock.

"Nothing witty to say right now hmm?" Qui-Gon asked, licking Obi-Wan's neck before nipping the skin beneath his ear and making the other man tremble against him.

"W-well," Obi-Wan's voice was low and uneven even as he forced himself to focus enough to speak. He opened his eyes and smiled at Qui-Gon. "There's n-no need to be, uh, dickish about it-"

Qui-Gon growled and worked his hand into Obi-Wan's underwear, gripping his throbbing cock firmly and causing Obi-Wan's words to die in his throat as he let out a sharp cry.

Moving his hand up and down Obi-Wan's cock, Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan threw his head back against the wall, eyes screwed shut, mouth open, trying to breath as Qui-Gon worked his cock with his hand.

"Qui," Obi-Wan breathed, reaching out blindly with a hand to pull Qui-Gon's head down, kissing him deeply even as he shuddered and arched into Qui-Gon's hand.

"Come for me Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured against Obi-Wan's lips, voice ragged as he tightened his grip on Obi-Wan's cock. "Come for me."

"God Qui," Obi-Wan cried as he arched up into Qui-Gon's hand, hands gripping Qui-Gon's shirt tightly, head coming forward to press against his neck. "I- Oh God."

With his free hand Qui-Gon lightly scratched Obi-Wan's back as he twisted his hand and pressed his fingers against the Base of Obi-Wan's cock.

Obi-Wan cried out before he bit down on Qui-Gon's shoulder making him hiss and dig his nails into Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan slumped against him, body lax and Qui-Gon released his softening cock, raising his hand up so he could press his fingers against Obi-Wan's lips lightly.

Obi-Wan's tongue darted out, licking the pearly white substance coating Qui-Gon's fingers and he let out a sharp breath as nimble fingers found their way into his trousers, slipping into his underwear and circling the head of his cock.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon hissed as Obi-Wan's fingers wrapped around his cock, the head of his cock nestled in Obi-Wan's palm.

Obi-Wan stared at him with a smirk as he sucked on two of Qui-Gon's fingers, the hand around Qui-Gon's cock moving and twisting as he slid his hand up and down the thick length.

Obi-Wan's other hand, beneath his shirt, circled a nipple, nails lightly scratching the sensitive nub and making Qui-Gon hiss.

Qui-Gon dropped his head to rest on Obi-Wan's shoulder, barely able to draw in enough breath as Obi-Wan's hand steadily worked him closer and closer-

With a quiet pop, Obi-Wan released Qui-Gon's fingers and pressed his lips against Qui-Gon's ear.

"You're an interesting medium to work with Qui," Obi-Wan murmured, grinning as he licked Qui-Gon's ear. He nibbled on his ear, making Qui-Gon shiver as he twisted his hand and tightened his grip on Qui-Gon's cock, his palm pressing on the head of his cock.

"Come for me Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan commanded, voice hoarse but full of steel and Qui-Gon moaned, thrusting into Obi-Wan's hand.

He shuddered, biting down harshly on Obi-Wan's neck making the other man buck up against him.

"God Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon gasped as he leaned against the other man, knees weak. "What do you do to me?"

"Only what you do to me Qui," Obi-Wan replied softly, reaching up and cupping Qui-Gon's jaw. "I love you Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon whispered staring at him. "You and your damned puns."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh _gods_
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
>  _Dear gods_ where did this come from omg


End file.
